Wall Clip
|links=Gallery • Setups • Tutorial }} The Wall Clip is a frame-perfect trick used in Super Mario Maker that make it possible to perform a Wall Jump in styles where it is not normally possible. It also makes it possible to enter floating doors. This trick was patched in Super Mario Maker 2. How It Works Walls and Pipes are not one solid object and are instead made of individual blocks. This allows Mario to stand on top of these blocks (usually for 1 frame) by clipping into the wall. There are four main categories for getting wall clips: Momentum Based, Left, Standing and Boot. Wall Jumps While getting a Wall Clip can be done without any special animation, doing a wall jump requires Mario to be in a certain state. A Wall Jump can be performed by doing any of the following actions: *Cape Dive *Ducking *Item Throw *Power-up Attack This does not apply to Standing Wall Clips or Boot Wall Clips. Momentum Based Wall Clips This version of the wall clip requires Mario to be moving faster than normal run speed. Basic Variations This version requires Mario to jump off something that gives him additional speed allowing him to clip into the wall. Cape Dive Bomb When Mario does a cape dive he is traveling fast enough to get a wall clip. This allows him to do a dive bomb that will kill any enemy that is touching the ground while doing the wall clip. Mario is also unable to enter a floating door with this variation. Left Wall Clips Wall clips going to the left can be done at normal running speed. This is very likely due to the ground blocks having uneven hitboxes. Basic Standing Wall Clip This version of the wall clip is done with low momentum and can be chained together. It is performed by very slowly moving forward and jumping into the corner of a wall from below. Normal Jump Note: The normal method only works on levels created before version ? Despite the ability to get a wall clip from a normal jump being patched, this is still possible to do by using an attack animation (before version 1.47) or throwing an item just being the peak of Mario's jump. Spin Jump Note: This only works on levels created before version 1.47 This version is done by performing a Spin Jump instead of a regular jump. Despite this being patched in version 1.47, Super Mario is still able to destroy Rotating Blocks by doing this. Boot Wall Clips This version of the wall clip requires use of a Goomba's Shoe and can be done at normal run speed. Because Goomba Shoe's also have the ability to briefly hover in the air this is the only variation of the wall clip that has more than a 1 frame window to jump and the only where Mario is able to enter a Warp Pipe. Basic Boot Mount If Mario enters a giant Goomba's Shoe that is against a wall while holding forward he is able to clip into it. This is the only kind of wall clip that can be done while hugging a wall. Other "Wall Clips" There are many setups that look visually similar to a wall clip that don't actually require clipping into the wall, and as such, can be done at regular running speed. See Also *Item Wall Clip Category:Tech (SMM) Category:Other Tech (SMM)